creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cooldud36629/i've created a really good creepypasta that my family and friends enjoy. i just got to post it and you guys can rate it if you want
So my friend and I were hanging out at his house for the day and we decided to play on the Nintendo 64, because it was one of my favorite consoles. We decided to play Mario Party 2, which had its normal box art on, which was good. Unfortunately, that was a big mistake. We completed mystery land, the only one he didn’t beat, which unlocked bowser land, the last board of the game. Before starting the board, bowser and his minion’s kidnapped toad, but something looked strange. The box art showed Mario with his eyes missing, which wasn’t there before we started playing. Not only that, but everyone looked… mutated and deformed. The music sounded distorted and in reverse as I heard little devilish laughs. Bowser Jr, bowser’s son, said-“do you just like it when they beat each other to death for your entertainment?” Thinking we were crazy, we continued to go on. Upon reaching the last 5 turns of the game, the game sound starting blaring. We tried muting it, but it just wouldn’t work, despite putting in new batteries into the TV remote and everything. Bowser Jr. said “it hurts, doesn’t it? Do you wish you had quit earlier?” then at the end of the last round, the music went back to normal. Toad, however, was missing his eyes and arms. Not only that, but the text was in chicken scratch. It appeared to be changing color pretty slow. Before toad could finish deciding who the superstar was, the screen started fritzing, just like when we played slender the arrival earlier that day. Then it went to the credits, which was just the beginning. “So,” toad said, looking more devilish than before,” you failed to understand what you were putting us through? Shame, now you’ll pay the consequences” blood starts dripping down the screen as Mario and his friends, including Bowser say “oh no!” and freeze right where they were. They’re skin starts peeling off as everyone but Mario disappears. Then toad jumps at the screen, but as a monster and lets out the scariest blood-curdling scream ever. “You see this bro? This is not supposed to happen.” I told my friend. We both looked confused as to what the heck is going on. He tells me that he got it for Christmas from his parents, but everything was normal and he eventually got bored of the game. We look at the game box in the Nintendo 64, as it shows blood on it with a bunch of dead bodies. We go back to watching the creepy cut scene as it shows peach crying over Mario’s dead corpse. “Why? Why did you kill him? He didn’t do anything to you, Chris.” Then she caught on fire and exploded, and flew off as some horrific skull face as Mario somehow stood up. He pointed a bony finger at me and said, “I’m coming for you Chris. The day of your birthday, January 10th, I will avenge my death.” Then the screen went out of control as the game pops itself out of the console, lands on the floor and the Nintendo 64 turns itself off. The box reads “you are dead” then it breaks in half. My friend said that we should destroy the game. Since his parents wanted to get rid of his games or they would destroy it themselves, he thought it was a good idea. I went along with it because he wanted to respect his parent’s wishes. Weeks went by as everything was normal, as any typical day would go. I hear creepy laughs all around me one day and the world starts getting dizzy. I must’ve fallen, because I was on the ground. So I went home, took a shower and went to bed and everything would be normal. I had a nightmare where I was being chased by Mario through some strange place with some skull demon. When he lunged to strangle me, I woke up in fright. The time read 7:49 am, and I looked like I was living in a dump. I only had these nightmares 3 more times before it was over. Time went by, and it was Christmas time. My parents had given me a Nintendo 64 and Mario Party 2, including some other games, which after that incident happened, I was a bit on the edgy side. I got a random call from a random number. I pick up, which was stupid. “Have you forgotten about me, boy? I will soon find you and get my revenge” and then there’s silence. I thought it was a prank. A few days later, it was my birthday. The day was perfect, except for one thing- him. I was walking to my locker during lunch as I hear footsteps. Every time I turned around, I saw teachers and students behind me. Then I turn around and see Mario, all bloody and gruesome. “You see Chris? I told you I would find you. I NEVER fail.” The scenery was different as I see two people playing a game. Then I realize-I’m in the game, but I was too late. Category:Blog posts